


Home

by glitterybluemagic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont think that summary makes sense, im really bad at summaries, inspired by that hug, the winter finale gave me alot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterybluemagic/pseuds/glitterybluemagic
Summary: The 3 different places, Alec used to call home. 1 person, he finds a home in.





	

When Alexander Lightwood was a child, his home was Idris. He remembered running down the streets, wind against his face, his skin soaking up the warmth from the sun, panting as he said hello to the other shadowhunters walking past. Maryse would call out for him when he ran too far away and moments later he’d hear Robert rushing over to him, lifting him up into the air. He remembered being high enough to see his parents laughing, smiles bright on their faces and eyes gazing up at him, full of love. When Robert puts him down, he’d run into one of the nearby stores to hide from them. He’d peer around the corner of bookshelves or the counters and sneaked a glance of his parents, hand in hand, as they crouched down, looking for him. When they turned to the opposite direction, he would let out a giggle before darting out of the store, running down the street again, feeling free.

A few years later, his home became the New York Institute. It took a while before he adjusted. The dark hallways, clanging of weapons and heavy footfalls passing by his room eventually became comforting sounds to him. His parents were different here, stricter, colder. The older he got, the less he’d see them. So he learnt to keep to himself and listen to the orders given to him. He found secret places, empty rooms to hide in when the chaos became overwhelming or when he needed a place to just breathe. Every now and then Izzy and Jace would join him, bringing a book or some snacks. They’d talk about the trouble they used to get into and later through the night they talked about their dreams and fears. Jace would start playing the piano and Izzy would lay her head in Alec’s lap, slowly drifting to sleep as he ran his fingers through her hair.

When he first started dating Magnus, the loft became home. Alec took comfort in the ever changing interior, the music constantly playing in the background and the cats roaming around. There were no rules here, no rushing onto the next mission. He’d roam around the loft, picking up the little bits and bobs, trying to figure out where it was from. When Magnus was around, he would tell little stories about how he got them too. Soon, he’d start finding the presents he gave Magnus. A bookmark between the pages of a book, the necklace on his vanity and a scrapbook of pressed flowers. He’d smile quietly to himself whenever he found them. Almost everything inside the loft had some kind of meaning to Magnus, each one had a memory attached to it. The more time he spent in the loft, the closer he felt to Magnus.

Now home had a different meaning. Home was in Magnus’s arms. Where he could feel the warlock breathing against his neck, the tickle of his hair against his face and his arms tightening around his waist. Home was holding him as he blinked away the sleep in his unglamoured eyes, his face partially hidden by the sheets. Home was where he could hear Magnus laugh, eyes crinkling at the edges, sparkling with adoration. Wherever Magnus was where he belonged. When they were apart, he’d miss Magnus’s rich brown eyes, the sparks around his fingertips and his soft lips against his own. When they were together, his hands constantly reached out for him, wanting to keep him close. With Magnus, he felt safe and calm. Loved. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @glitterybluemagic!


End file.
